Spyro, Cynder and DT: Story2
by DTrainsMan123
Summary: In this continuation of Meet DT the five friends go through the adventures of comedy and romance once again! DT is starting on his Helicopter as Spyro and Cynder's love for one another increases.
1. Spyro, Cynder and DT

Spyro, Cynder and DT: Book#2

Cynder stared at our creation. Spyro was focused on her reactions. She started to smile.

"Maybe we can go down and see what they got done so far?" Cynder asked.

"Sure." Spyro turned around and headed for the door. Cynder got to the door and was about to open it. Spyro opened it for her.

"Ooh, Are you being a kind dragon you are today." Spyro followed Cynder outside. She walked outside.

"Hey guys how it going?"

"It's good, we got the fuselage started." Steve looked up and saw Cynder. He sighed knowing he had to do something.

"Um… Hey Cyn, Ya know what happened this morning?" Cynder got nervous about how emotional she was at breakfast.

"Yea…" She nervously said.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"Steve… its ok."

"Yea… but I would never make a girl that upset." Cynder's cheeks got pink with embarrassment.

"Steven… it's alright it's just I don't like being teased that's all. I mean I know you did not mean it but it was just bad…"

"Yea." Steve smiled at Cynder who smiled back. We got back to carving out the rest of the fuselage. Cynder watched as it took shape. We suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"We can only do so much in one day."

"It's still morning guys…"

"I know but we don't want to fling into it and get it done so quickly." Cynder was confused. She figured it out.

"Oh… ok." She exclaimed. Spyro was thinking.

"Cyn, can I talk to you about um…"

"Alright, we will be back."

"Actually we are going back to the tower too." They walked back in the tower. Spyro lead Cynder into his room. Cynder closed the door sensing the conversation might be private.

"Cynder what happened this morning?

"Ok, Spy don't worry. I was just upset that's all."

"I know but usually you get the joke and laugh along."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just worried because you were not your laughing and humorist self."

"I guess you're right. I did not act myself."

"I just care about you, Cynder."

"Is something wrong with me?" She asked. Spyro was fairly surprised of this.

"No, nothing's wrong with you. Maybe you did not get enough sleep."

"I had plenty of sleep." Spyro looked puzzled. He started to worry. Cynder also started to worry. She thought something was wrong.

"Should I ask Volteer about this?"

"Yes, please do and come back when you got information." Spyro nodded and headed down stairs. We were just coming up stairs.

"Hey spy what's the big hurry?" He did not answer. He ran outside and flew off for the Temple. It was fifteen minute flight from Warfang. He soon had the Temple in sight. He landed at the front gate. It open and he walked inside. Terrador was in the middle room with Cyril. Spyro walked up to Terrador.

"Terrador, where is Volteer?"

"He is in the library."

Cynder got bored being at the tower alone and decided to go see Ember. She flew off. It was not along flight. She landed at the front steps of another dragon tower. She climbed the stairs and went on every floor until she saw Ember name on one of the door's. She finally found the door. Since dragons can't knock so good she just asked if Ember was inside.

"Ember, are you in there?" Ember was spending time with Flame. They were on the floor tickling each other when she asked.

"Ember, I think someone is here."

"Oh… Can you let me up?" Flame got and Ember got up.

"I'll get the door for you Flame." She got up and Opened the door.

"Oh, Cynder hi. How you been faring?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm fantastic! Me and Flame just got done having tickle fights"

"That's cool."

"So why are you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out."

"Ok, let me check in with Flame."

"Flame, Honey can Cynder spend some time with us?"

"Sure, why not we can have a good time."

Spyro found the library with Volteer inside.

"Volteer, I have a question."

"What is it, Young dragon?"

"It's what happened this morning."

"How Cynder was upset?" He looked around the library. He caught an eye on a book.

"Here Spyro I think you should read a chapter in this book." Volteer picked up the book in his jaws and placed it on the table. Spyro looked at the Cover it read (The Maturing Dragon.)

"Read chapter four." Spyro turned the pages and began to read. Spyro just kept mumbling the words to himself.

"Um... I don't understand."

"Ok let me explain. What Cynder went through was natural for a growing dragon. Her hormones was just doing you know… Maturing stuff." Spyro listened with great curiosity.

"What she did was an emotion fling as I call it. She was just having one at the time. She could not control or handle her emotions properly. Its natural and this also occurs when a dragoness is pregnant." Spyro chuckled with the thought of Cynder having a bloated belly and was yelling and screaming at him and suddenly was happy.

"I'll tell you some more maturing and hormone things when they occur."

"Bye Volteer and Thanks."

"Bye young Spyro." He said. Spyro walked outside and flew back to the tower.

Cynder was telling Ember how she meet me.

"DT was hiding in Spyro's closest!" Ember and Flame chuckled. Cynder looked at the sun witch was in the top of the sky.

"OOO! I got to get back to the tower. I see you soon." Ember nodded good bye as she raced out the room and flew home.

"I hope I'm not late… I hope I'm not late." She said to herself. Spyro was almost back to the tower.

"I have to tell her it was only a teen-age dragon thing" He was very close to the tower. He suddenly noticed a black dot landing at the room balcony.

"Cynder?" He gave his wing a good boost to get there faster. He landed at the balcony. Cynder was just about to go down stairs.

"Cynder I found out what was going on!"

"You did?"

"Yea, its… um… a dragon thing… uh.. when a female dragon is a teen she may have mood flings where your hormones make you well… not able to control or handle emotions properly." Cynder let out a sigh.

"See, nothing's wrong with my Baby girl. He cheered kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing again

Spyro, Cynder and DT: Let me introduce myself… again

Spyro broke the kiss after a while and decided to tell Steve.

"Honey, should we tell Steve?" Cynder looked up at him with an exited look.

"Yes, we should!" Cynder led Spyro out of the room. They went across the hallway to our room. Again Since dragons can't knock Cynder asked if we were inside.

"DT, John, Steve! Are you in there?" She asked. We heard the sound but we were actually outside. We did not go back into the tower for some reason.

"DT?" She asked again

"Cynder let me try." Cynder nodded and backed away so Spyro can get closer to the door.

"Hey DT, you in there?"

Of course we were making our way up stairs. Sparx and his girlfriend made a surprise visit. They flew in from Spyro's balcony.

"Hmm… Might not be here." His girlfriend pointed towards Cynder.

"He might be with… um…"

"Cynder."

"Yea." They flew over as Spyro got done yelling if we were in there.

"Hey Spyro! What are you doing?" Spyro quickly turned around to see Sparx and a pinkish and whit dragonfly next to him.

"Sparx!" He exclaimed.

"I was um…"

"Hey was that Cynder's room?" Spyro and Cynder got nervous. They did not know what to do. We were right behind them.

"Hey Spyro what are you doing?" Spyro looked back and saw us Cynder got nervous and looked for Sparx's reaction.

AHH! What is that?! A hairless ape!" He screamed.

"Get behind me!" His girlfriend got behind his back. He stared at us.

"Um… Sparx." Spyro said.

"Yea…"

"These three are our friends" Sparx stopped staring and his girlfriend got out from behind him.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm DT"

"I'm Johnson. Just call me John though."

"Ok, But who is the gr-"

"ALIEN!" Steve cut off Sparx from saying green thing.

"My name is Steve." Sparx nodded.

"Ok, Let me introduce someone I hold dear." He said. "Spyro, Cynder, DT, John and um…"

"Steve" Cynder reminded him.

"I knew that." Cynder rolled her eyes.

"This is Sammi, My beloved girlfriend. He hugged her.

"Hi." She said in a nervous and low voice.

"Hello, Sammi." I said. John and Steve waved. Spyro nodded. Cynder was wide eyed and was staring.

"Wha… Uh… He…" She stuttered. Spyro nodded.

"So this is who you were talking about in our little rant."

"What?" Cynder asked.

"Spyro was nervous about asking you out. I had to motivate him." Cynder gave him a smile. Spyro chuckled nervously.

"I guess you _did_ like me." She said slightly kissing him. Sammi looked out at the balcony and turned around.

"Sparx, Its time to go."

"What?" Sparx looked surprised. Sammi tilted her head towards the balcony.

"Alright, Bye Spyro. He slumped. He followed Sammi out the balcony. After they suddenly left I wondered why Cynder was asking if we were inside.

"Cynder, why did you asked if we were inside?"

"Oh… We need to talk to Steve. "

"Ok."

"We may need your room. "

"Ok…"

"And this conversation is for me Spyro and Steve."

"Ok.. Me and John will just um… Play outside." We walked off.

"Ok Steve, if you please." Steve walked inside followed by Cynder. Spyro hesitated but went inside.

"Ok Steve you know what happened this morning?" Steve got nervous.

"Yea..."

It was not your fault. It was just well… teenage dragon thing." Steve just got confused.

"What Cynder is trying to say. She cried at you laughing because her hormones just made her… you know not able to handle emotions properly. It was not your fault."

"Ok, But I'm still very sorry."

"Don't be Steven it was natural."

"I bet it will happen again…" Spyro teased Cynder. Cynder rolled her eyes. Steve smiled. Cynder was relieved she hadn't scared him. Spyro opened the door and let Steve out. Spyro and Cynder went back to their room. Steve was walking downstairs to tell us the conversation was over. He walked outside and waved us down.

"Steve."

"Hey DT."

"What happened? What did you talk about?"

"It's private between me and Cynder… and Spyro."

"Ok" We walked back up to our room. Spyro and Cynder sat on the balcony cuddling each other. Spyro wrapped a wing around her. Cynder wrapped a wing around him. They sat there comforted by one another's warmth.

"Cynder, how beautiful you look." Spyro suddenly assured. Cynder blushed.

"How handsome you look." Cynder kissed Spyro. Then they found themselves rolling around on top of one another *Continuing where they left off again.* While this was going on we were going over our plans again.

"Ok we got the fuselage almost done and we need to carve out the rotor still" John nodded in response. We heard noises from across the hall.

DT, maybe you should look."

"Nah, they might be doing something private."

John chuckled and Steve tried to imagine what they may be doing. Spyro soon stopped and Cynder giggled. Spyro smiled at her.

"Oh Cynder how much I love you."

"Spyro you come up with the sweetest things to say."

Spyro suddenly had an idea. He gently pushed Cynder on her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Spyro had a wicked smile stretch across his face. He leaned towards Cynder's midsection and began to blow raspberries. She giggled, squirmed and rolled from side to side. She kept on try to make him miss.

"Spyro," Cynder was interrupted when he gave a loud and long raspberry to her belly. Spyro stopped after that last one. Cynder was thinking of a way to get him back. Cynder remembered Spyro's weak spot. She got up and pushed him on _his_ back.

"Uh oh…" He chuckled know Cynder was going to get him back. She quickly reached out and tickled him under the arms. She tickled him ever so quickly.

"HA-Cyn-HA- St-Stop."

"What's the magic word?"

"P-Ha-plea-Please."

Cynder stopped tickling him. Cynder sat up allowing Spyro to get up. He also sat up. He leaned into her muzzle and gave her a deep long kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 Hunting

Spyro, Cynder and DT : Hunting.

Spyro sat there with his muzzle to Cynder's. Spyro stopped the kiss after a little longer. Right after that Cynder's stomach growled.

"Oh… I wander when we eat." She said with a paw on her belly. Spyro's stomach growled too.

"Me too." Spyro agreed. Spyro and Cynder sat there for a minute in silence until Cynder came up with an idea.

Spy, maybe we should ask Terrador or Volteer what's for breakfast." She suggested.

"Sure, Let's bring DT down with us." Spyro lead Cynder across the hall. They reached our door but before either of them could yell if we were inside… We propped open the door. Cynder took a few steps back.

"Oh, Hi."

"Hi DT." She said. "We did not expect you to do that."

"ok… What do you want us for?"

"Spyro asked if you could come along with us and see when we eat."

"Alright." I waved down John and Steve. We went in the hallway and headed downstairs. Terrador and Volteer had worried looks on their faces. We slowly crept up. Cynder looked up.

"What seems to be the problem?" Volteer looked down at us.

"It was lucky we did not feed you first today…" He said softly. Spyro and Cynder being the hungriest were quit confused.

"What do you mean? Spyro asked.

"Well, It seems like the meat we got yesterday went bad. It made much of the other dragons sick in the other tower." Cynder had a worried look on her face and looked towards Spyro. She looked back up to Volteer.

"What about Ember and Flame?"

"Ah.. the lucky couple it turns out they were_ busy_ with something and did not come down to eat." Cynder sighed in relief. Spyro also sighed.

"We will have to hunt for food." Volteer Stated. Cynder was frozen. Spyro looked at her. She just sat there.

"I guess Cynder is not a good hunter." She snapped out of her trance. She looked around the room.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You just had um… a moment." Spyro replied. Cynder was still unsure what happened.

"Cynder, are you good at hunting?"

"Yea… I am." She said. I noticed a little fibbing in this.

"Alright we shall go out soon. DT are you a good hunter?" Suddenly an odd figure came into the doorway. Before I can answer...

"I don't know about this DT… But I am sure a good hunter." The figure said. The figure walked in the doorway. It turned out to be a tiger looking cat-man.

"Hunter!" Spyro screamed.

"Hi, Spyro, Cynder." He answered.

"Hunter, let me introduce…" Spyro was cut off.

"Hunter, would you help us?" Hunter nodded and pulled out his bow.

"Alright let's go out and start hunting." Volteer said. Spyro noticed Cynder looked a little out.

"Cynder what wrong?"

"Nothing." She said. They walked out into the woods. Hunter noticed a white blob in the distance.

"I got something." He whispered. He slowly trudged towards it. Cynder had eyes on a rather large and old deer. She knew the basics of hunting, tracking and stalking, but she just can't catch them. She pounced for it but it escaped her clutches and ran off. She growled angrily as the bushes in the distance rustled.

Hunter pushed through the bushes. When he reached the white beast his jaw dropped.

"What is that thing? Is it left behind by Malefor?" I noticed him. I told John to follow me.

"That's mine." I announced walking up to him.

"Is it used for destruction?"

"Nope it's how I got to the Realms." Hunter looked confused.

"They're humans, Hunter." Terrador said. Hunter looked surprised at him.

"Humans? I only heard about them in legends from far away, not on this land." Terrador nodded to confirm him. The conversation was short noticed when Spyro and Volteer came in.

"We noticed a big herd of deer are a little ways." Volteer noted.

"There got to be at least ten!" Spyro cheered. Suddenly Cynder came in from the bushes. She was looking rather upset. She had her head towards the ground.

"Cynder, babe what's wrong?"

"I can't hunt anything!" She whined her eyes filling up with tears.

"She must be having another mood swing." Steve said to himself.

"Cynder you not bad at Hunting…"

"Yes, I am!" She screeched. She was about to burst into tears. Spyro pulled her close.

"Hey, no need to cry, Cyn I can teach you to hunt." He said calmly to Cynder. She looked up at him with her shining emerald eyes.

"You will?"

"Of course, anything for my Baby girl…"

Hunter noticed this and pointed at them with his mouth open.

"They are in love. Volteer whispered. Hunter nodded. Cynder soon cheered up. Cynder's stomach growled loudly.

"That's your tummy saying, you can do it!" Spyro said cheering Cynder on. Cynder smiled gaining a sigh of reassurance from Spyro. They walked out into the field. Cynder kept very close to Spyro.

"There they are." Volteer said. Cynder looked up and saw them.

"Alright Cyn, try not to make a sound." Spyro noted. Cynder walked ever so slowly and softly.

"Now come time we all pounced and chase them at the same time." Cynder focused on the closest one. Suddenly Volteer pounced and Spyro pounced. Hunter just shot them with his bow. Cynder jumped up and ran after the deer. She tackled it and wrestled it until it stopped moving. She got up and stared at it.

"I did it." She said to herself.

"I did it!"

Spyro could not help but abandon his deer to congratulate Cynder. He flew to her side.

"See, I knew you could do it!" He cheered. Cynder's stomach growled again.

"That's your tummy saying, Good job Cyn!" He exclaimed. He kissed her and hugged her looking down at the kill.  
"It's a fairly good size." He noted. Cynder was very proud of herself. She smiled looking at it.

"I knew my Baby could do it." He said again


	4. Chapter 4 Finally eating

Spyro, Cynder and DT: Finally getting to eat

Spyro continued to cuddle Cynder. Suddenly breaking the happy moment, Steve burst out of the bushes. He was screaming and swinging the four foot metal pole he wacked John with. The two ducked a good foot to let the pole glide over them. Steve was chasing a deer and trying to hit it with the pole. The guardians stopped dragging their kills and watched as the idiotic green man kept chasing the deer in a circle.

"Oh my, He will never hunt that way." Volteer said.

"Yea… the green thing is so… so idiotic." Terrador replied.

The deer suddenly broke the circle and headed straight for John and me. Steve chased the deer even if it was heading for a wall. Steve and his four foot head whacker suddenly were just five feet away. I went flat on the ground… John was just not quick enough. *WACK* John was thrown to the ground and Steve just went on his way.

"Darn it Steve!" He yelled getting up again. Steve was too focused on the deer still. Spyro thought he should help Steve.

"Hey Cyn do you think we should help Steve?"

"No, Becouse I don't want you to end up like John."

Spyro chuckled. Cynder kissed him. Steve suddenly gave up on the deer and I ran into the bushes.

"Hey, Steve why did you stop?"

"Because, I'm just not fit to run fast." Steve chuckled.

"Alright gang, Let's go back inside and prepare this new meat." Cyril said. They dragged their kills to the tower. Spyro and Cynder walked in unison and carried the deer in their jaws. Spyro had one leg Cynder had hold on the other. They looked at each other while walking, Cynder tried to smile but the precious cargo in her jaws said otherwise. They walked into the Kitchen and placed their kills on the floor. Spyro followed Cynder to their original spot. Volteer walked up to Spyro and asked him to follow him.

"What is it Volteer?" Spyro asked.

"Since dinner maybe a while, this gives me a great time to talk to you."

"Ok."

"What you did for Cynder was very noble of you. She was upset about not being able to hunt, but you cuddled her and made her feel better."

"I did but that was not compared to going back to the Well of Souls to rescue her."

"Yes, that was much more noble, but I was thinking how you two are in love."

"Oh…"

"I saw you cuddle at the table, you kissed her a few times in front of us."

"I did?"

"Of course. Anyway I think you two make a beautiful couple."

"Aw... thanks. The moment when she turned back to normal after being controlled by Malefor I knew she was the one."

"The one true one."

"Yep." Spyro looked back and saw Cynder walking over.

"Hey, What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, I was talking to Spyro about how a beautiful couple you two make."

"Why thank you." Cynder leaned into Spyro.

"I can already see you will have a bright future together." Cynder blushed and kissed Spyro… right in front of Volteer.

"Alright, you two can go back to the table."

They walked together with tails intertwined. Spyro sat down as Cynder looked back at Volteer who was heading back to his spot. Suddenly he got up.

"Oh, it's time for me to go back to the temple."

"We should be heading out." Terrador replied. Cyril nodded and they headed for the door.

"We'll just get a large breakfast tomorrow." Cyril said. Cynder nodded goodbye and so did Spyro.

"Aw well, more for us." Cynder suddenly had a funny look.

"You hear that tummy you're going to eat soon." She said teasing Spyro about the talking stomach. Spyro giggled. John, Steve and I laughed. A mole brought out the meal. It was cooked deer. Cynder with a really delighted look chowed down. Spyro laughed as she did this.

"What? I'm starving." She blurted responding to his laughing. She slowed down, but not by much. Spyro was just starting his meat when Cynder wanted seconds.

"I'll be back!" She said walking back into the kitchen.

We giggled and he laughed. Cynder was walking back.

"I see you got more."

"Yea, I got more. It's delicious. After that she began to eat. Spyro just finished his.

"I may just be full."

"What! You just got done?"

Spyro chuckled nervously. Cynder went forth eating away. She finished her second one.

"I'm going to get more." She announced.

"Cynder are you sure?"

"Spyro, when tummy says it wants more, it wants more."

I was just getting done with mine. John still had little ways to go. Steve just sat there staring at the empty plate. Cynder had walked off. We just sat there and joked with Spyro. A few minutes later Cynder came back out. She sat back down and began to eat. She started out fast , but really started to bog down. She pushed herself to finish. She slumped back.

"Oh boy, I ate too much." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Yea it would be bad if somebody did this!" Spyro teased. Spyro lurched over to Cynder and tickled her bloated stomach.

"HA- Sp- Sp- HA HA st- stop! Your g-ha ha –gonna make me sick!" She screeched. She suddenly puffed out her cheeks and covered her mouth. Spyro stopped tickling and covered his face with his wings. Cynder suddenly burst out laughing.

"Got you!" She screamed. She rolled around on the floor laughing. Spyro just watched.

"You got me. Good one Cyn."

She continued to roll around. We laughed as well. Steve laughed loudly. Spyro chuckled. Cynder suddenly stopped rolling. She held her paws at her belly.

"I'm making myself sick from rolling around!" She said.

"Yea, maybe you should stop." I suggested.

"Maybe we could sleep it off." Spyro insisted.

"Alright, going to bed early is a good idea."

Spyro and Cynder walked up the stairs and went in to bed.

"Goodnight, my love" Spyro said.

"Good, night Spy."

Spyro wrapped a wing around her. She pushed it away.

"Please, don't my stomach hurts already."

Spyro chuckled and he and Cyn fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Chopper

Spyro, Cynder and DT: Working on the Chopper

Well… they tried to sleep. Cynder just could not fall asleep. Her over-filled belly made her uncomfortable. Spyro slept soundly. She decided to wake him up.

"Spy."

He did budge.

"Spy wake up." Slightly increases her voice volume. Spyro shifted and groan.

"Why?" He asked his voice was very low.

While Cynder was trying to get Spyro up, we decided to work on our helicopter.

"Hey guys… "I asked but I was interrupted.

"Are we going to bed early too?" Steve screeched.

"What? No!"

"I want to continue on the Copter."

John nodded and Steve…

"YEA!" He screamed.

"Steve. Spyro and Cynder are sleeping." I said pointing to the roof.

Actually, Cynder was still getting Spyro up.

"Spyro." She chuckled.

"Ok… What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"My over-stuffed stomach just made me feel awkward." She looked at her bloated stomach in disgust.

"And it makes me look fat... and ugly."

"Hey, don't say that about yourself. It'll digest and the bloat will go down."

"That's what I love about you, Spy you're so sweet." She leaned over and hugged him. They both heard the door open from down stairs. Cynder looked towards the balcony. Spyro was awake enough to hear us talking.

"Alright so all we have to do is finish the fuselage."

"Then we start carving out the rotors."

Cynder stood up.

"Spy, DT is working on his machine… thing"

"Yea? Cool." "I'll be up soon."

"I'm going to watch him."

"Alright, take it easy. I don't want to clean up… yea."

"Spyro…" She chuckled. "Standing still on a balcony will not upset my stomach."

She walked out on the balcony and watched.

We were almost finished with the fuselage.

"We got the tail beam to finish." I announced.

"I'll start on it."

"Alright, John."

Steve sat on what we started of the tail beam.

"Steve, that's not a good place to sit."

"Why not?"

"Someone can just do this…" I shoved him off and he fell on his face. I heard a high pitch giggle from above. I looked up and saw Cynder on the balcony. She giggled away as Spyro came up from behind. Steve was just getting up. When he did I busted out laughing. He had a mouth full of dirt.

"or ight DT that was ot a good place to thit." He muffled. Cynder laughed so loudly she started to shake and jiggle.

"Cyn, stop you're going to make yourself sick." Spyro insisted.

She stopped soon after. We continued on the tail. It was taking shape. We had to work on the tip of the tail. We carved in front of our two dragon audience. We all worked on the last little bit of the tail. After a couple more minutes it was done. We fell back on our backs, we were tired. Cynder giggled.

We got up and headed inside. Cynder noticed something.

"Spyro how long has it been?"

"I'm not sure but the sun went slightly down."

"I don't feel queasy anymore and my little bloat went down about… well… but its almost gone!"

"Fantastic!"

"Why is that?"

"Cause, I can do _this…"_ he jumped on her and tickled her midsection.

"Sp-Spy- P-p-HA HA-please-st-s-stop." She squealed.

"Ok, honey." He got off Cynder. She got up. Spyro noticed the sun setting.

"Hey Cyn, look." He pointed is nose in the west.

"Yea… How romantic it looks. She said in a sexy voice. She strutted towards him.

"Let's get started." She rushed her lips up against his. They slowly lowered on to the floor. Cynder put a paw around Spyro's head. She pulled him closer.

Across the hallway we were going over the plans and making changes.

"Alright the first change. I want to have a lever or gear system."

"Ok, What's it's use?"

"We will use it to shift gears back to make it use less effort for takeoff and flying. A second gear for more effort for landing."

"That's should work." I wrote down a simple lever connected to a gear system. Steve came up with an idea.

"We should move back the third seat."

"Good, good" I wrote down a third seat in the back. We suddenly heard strange sounds coming from across the hallway.

Spyro and Cynder are now rolling on top of each other. The two had their arms around each other. Spyro and Cynder's tongues twisted in each other's mouth. Spyro soon pulled out his tongue, yet he still lay on top of Cynder.

"How much I love you Cyn."

"I love you to the celestial moons and back"

"You're so beautiful."

"You're so handsome."

We were still checking over the plans. We looked at the rotors witch were next.

"The rotors will take no time to carve out… I hope" John said.

"Yea. The assembly will take a while."

"Yea we will start to carve out the back rotor tomorrow morning"

"Sounds like a plan."

Spyro and Cynder kept telling each other romantic compliments.

"Who's my sexy Gf?"

"I am."

"Who is my sexy Gf?"

"I am."

"Who's the sexiest dragoness of all?"

"I am." Cynder blushed a little at this. Cynder soon had her turn…

"Who's my big strong dragon?"

"I am."

This went on for a couple of minutes. They soon noticed how dark it was outside.

"Oh my its getting really dark outside."

"Yea, that means we have to go to bed." Spyro sat there for a moment.

"Um… Spy, could you let me up?"

"Ooops, sorry I was thinking." He stood up allowing Cynder to stand up.

"Do you want to go outside with me for fresh air before bed?"

"Sure why not." They walked outside on the balcony and took a deep breath.

"It is very refreshing."

"I did this every night before I went to bed." They walked back inside with tails interlocked. Cynder got in bed before Spyro. He got into bed. Spyro adjusted to get comfy.

"Hey Cyn?"

"What?"

"Can I wrap my wing around you this time?" He teased

"Alright." She turned over until her belly was in Spyro's direction. Once she was done he wrapped a wing around her and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Ember and Flame visit again

Spyro, Cynder and DT: Another Visit from Ember and Flame.

After Cynder and Spyro fell asleep we decided to go to sleep as well.

"Alright Steve you get the bed today." I said.

"Yes!"

The reason why we did this is because the bed can only hold two people or dragons.

"Good night guys" I said. They did not answer. I just fell asleep on the floor.

The next day Spyro woke up a little early. He gently slipped his wing out from under Cynder. He did the usual and walked out on his balcony to get fresh air. After he did he looked back at Cynder. She was snoring softly. Spyro smiled at this.

"I'll give her a little while longer to sleep." He said to himself. He sat on the balcony. He suddenly heard our voices.

"Steve get off me!" I screeched. He just snored away. He fell of the bed and rolled on to me. John was just getting up.

Spyro decided to see what was happening. He slowly opened the door to not wake Cynder. He walked across the hallway. He yelled for us.

"Come in." John chuckled. Spyro opened the door and looked down. He started to laugh.

"Yea… Yea can you help me?" I asked. Spyro nodded and walked over and poked Steve. He got up but his eyes were still closed. I got up and watched him. He opened his eyes.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked. I looked at him. I shook my head in sorrow for Steve.

"Hey guys I got to wake up Cyn." Spyro announced. We nodded as he walked out the open door. We walked up to the bed.

"Cynder, wake up." Cynder didn't move.

"Cyn… come on honey." She still did not move she just snored. Spyro had a grin on his face.

"Alright, Cyn you leave me no choice…" He lifted up his paw and slowly went for Cynder's tummy. He suddenly tickled her tummy. She started to giggle and squirm. She opened her eyes.

"Sp-Spy HA ha ah- I-I'm awake!" She blurted. Spyro stopped tickling her.

"Spy, I'm going to get ready I'll be out in a minute." But before She could start, John took a look outside.

"Dragons coming!" He yelled. I ran over and saw them as well. Spyro and Cynder ran over.

"What color are they?" Spyro asked.

"Um…" I took a while for them to get close enough to see. It while for them to get close enough to see.

"Pink and red!" I exclaimed. The two dragons suddenly came in faster. A couple of seconds later they landed.

"Ember Flame!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Yes what's up Spy."

"Having the time of my life with…." He nudged Cynder with his tail.

"Hey, you would not believe what happened this morning!"

"Really what?"

"You know how most of the dragons at our tower are sick."

"Yea…"

"Guess what happened in front of our door."

"Did one…" Flame nodded in confirm.

"And yours truly had to clean it up!"

Ember and Cynder shivered at the thought. Neither Cynder nor Ember had very strong stomachs.

"Ember was on the balcony when I opened the door." "Even if she _was_ that far away she still gagged like crazy."

"Yea. I had to stick my head off the balcony railing while he cleaned it up. Just in case." Ember added.

Volteer walked up the stairway. He peered into the room.

"Well there you two are. You weren't in the northern tower." "I guess you want to have breakfast here today?" Flame nodded.

"Alright come on down. Today we have boar meat."

All seven of us walked down stairs. On the way Spyro decided to tease Cyn.  
"Don't Over-eat today!" He teased. Cynder was quit annoyed.

"Spyro!"

"What happened?"

"Oh, Yesterday Cyn over-ate and nearly made herself sick." Spyro explained. 

"I'll try not to today."

We entered the dining hall. We sat down on the chest as the Dragons just sat on the floor. The moles soon came out with plate of fire roasted boar meat. Cynder started to eat. She smiled and ate on. Ember and Flame had one in between their muzzles. Flame ate at one end Ember at the other. They ate their end until they kissed. Spyro watched this and picked up one of his pork chops and held an end in his mouth.

"Ooo. Are you sharing with me?" Cynder asked. She took the other end in her mouth. Ember was still kissing Flame. She noticed Spyro and Cynder starting to eat their ends. She broke the kiss.

"Flame, look they copied us..."

"Ahh. Let them." He said. A little after he said that, the meat ran out and Spyro and Cynder kissed. Their kiss started to incline.

"AH AH AH… The dining hall counts as a public place." Flame reminded Spyro.

"Oh, sorry…" Spyro nervously chuckled. The two's cheeks got red with embarrassment. They continued eating.

"You guys did that in front of us!" I teased.

"Sorry guys… We just love each other so much." Cynder replied. Ember finished her plate and asked a mole to take it out. Flame finished his plate as Spyro did at the same time. Cynder finished her plate a couple minutes later. We chatted at the table. I decided to show Ember and Flame our project.

"Hey, follow me outside." They followed me as Cynder and Spyro followed behind them. I opened the door and Flame's mouth dropped and Ember stared wide eyed.

"This is a machine which enables me to fly like you. Unfortunately it's not finished." Ember and Flame came out of their trance.

"It's really cool DT."

"Yea. Cool thinking." Commented Flame. They looked at it and looked at Spyro's reaction. Of course he already saw it so he didn't make a face. Cynder walked up to Spyro's side. He wrapped a wing around her. Ember did the same thing. Flame put a wing around her.

"Now we are copying them." She chuckled


	7. Chapter 7 Morning of the Races

Spyro, Cynder and DT: Morning of the Races

Ember and Flame listened to me explain every single inch of the helicopter.

"This is the captain's seat."

"This is the Co-captain's seat."

"Yea… but what's with the third seat on the ground?" Flame asked.

"That's for Steve or any passengers we may be carrying." I replied. Steve gave me a look. It was a happy look.

"Man DT you're a great explainer." Steve commented.

"Why thank you." I suddenly noticed Flame had a bored face. He lighted up quickly after.

"Hey guys. Want to play a game?"

"Yea, What kind of game?" John asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking of a ladies race."

"A ladies race?" Ember and Cynder asked.

"Yea we will wait for you at the finish line." Flame added. He suddenly remembered something….

"Hey Spy, this is a great place to do something."

"What?" Spyro asked.

"This." He said with a wicked smile. He rushed towards Ember. He pushed his lips up to hers. There they _did it…._

"Yea… This is a go-" Cynder could not finish. Spyro pushed his lips to hers.

"Alright you four… We're still here." I interrupted. The four looked towards us and pulled away from their lovers.

"Sorry DT." Ember said.

"We forgot you were there." Spyro insisted.

"It's alright you four just love each other." The four hugged their beloved.

"Alright I'll start the race." John insisted.

"I want to be the finish line guy!" Steve screeched

"I'll… wait what can I do?" Spyro and Flame looked at each other. They came up with a solution.

"You can come to the finish line with us." Flame said.

"Alright." I said as I walked with Spyro, Flame and Steve. They stopped by a yellow bush.

"Ok, you see that yellow bush?"

"Yep." Cynder and Ember said.

"That is the finish line."

The two nodded and went in the *start position*.

"3…2…1… GO!" John yelled. Cynder and Ember ran and ran. They rounded the pound. It was really a close race. Cynder ran ahead and Ember caught up. They soon rounded a tree. They huffed and puffed. The flying section was coming up.

"Get ready Em!" Cynder called. Ember looked up.

"Thanks." She huffed as she spread her wings for takeoff. Cynder spread out her wings. They took off at the same time. The two were neck and neck. They did not separate by far. They flew past trees and bushes. They had Spyro and Flame in sight. They were still very close. Unexpectedly Cynder got ahead. They crossed the invisible line from the bush. The two landed. Cynder breathed so hard she could pass out. Spyro ran up to her and wrapped a wing around her. Flame did almost the same thing.

"You ok?" Spyro asked." Cynder didn't reply because she was out of breath.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea…" Flame said.

"You think!" Ember screeched in an annoyed tone.

"Hey but you won." Spyro and Flame said. They looked at each other wide eyed.

"Who _did_ win?" Flame asked. The five of us looked at Steve. Steve was looking up at the sky. He stood there until…

"Ooh look a little cloud." He said in a baby sounding voice.

"Steven!" Cynder and Ember yelled. He looked behind him.

Were you keeping watch at all?" I asked.

"Yea…"

"Alright tell me who won." Steve shrugged his shoulders. Cynder made an angry look.

"Steve!" She screamed. Cynder started towards him. Before she could tackle him….

"Aw well… It's not whether you win or lose it's as long as you had fun" I said. Cynder turned around and smiled.

"DT, your right. I did have fun." She said.

"Ember did you have fun?" Flame asked.

"Yea… Yea I did!" She exclaimed. Spyro hugged Cynder as Flame hugged Ember. I smiled towards Steve. John walked up to me.

"What a happy moment this is." He said. I nodded. They broke the hug.

"I love you." Spyro said.

"I love you too."

Flame and Ember kissed.

"You're so beautiful." Flame said to Ember. She blushed.

"You're hotter than the sun." She replied. Cynder suddenly had a look.

"Hey, now it's the boys turn…" She chuckled.

"Alright, I'm up for it. Are you Flame?"

"Sure."

"I'll go back to the start."

"Uh... John we need you her at the finish line… We don't want Mr. Looks at the Sky missing the finish again" I chuckled.

"Alright."

I headed for the start with Spyro and Flame following me. They lined up at the start. They also did the *Racing position* .

"3…2…1… GO!" I screeched. Spyro was ahead by a little ways. Flame soon caught up. They rounded the pound. They started to get tired. Flame started to get ahead. He rounded the tree. We lifted his wings to get ready for flight. Spyro was just rounding the tree. Flame, right before he could get off the ground tripped on a rock. He fell down and even rolled a ways. Spyro ran up to him and stopped.

"You okay?"

"Yea… I can shake it off." Spyro helped Flame up and then they took off. They flew around another tree and rounded a corner and had Cynder and Ember ahead. Spyro started to breath heavily. Flame showed signs of being tired too. They got closer to the finish and gave their wings a boost. They crossed the finish Yet, all we could see was a red and purple flash. Spyro and Flame landed a couple yards away. Spyro walked up to Cynder and Flame walked to Ember.

"Ok.. who won?" Flame asked. They waited for John to answer.

"I say it's a tie." He answered. Spyro and Flame got excited and bro hugged. They turned to their beloved and hugged them too.

"I had soo much fun." Flame said.

"Yea, it _was_ really fun." Spyro commented. Steve was once again.. looking at the sky and missed the celebration.

"Should we get…" I cut off John.

"Nah.. just let him stare at the sky while we celebrate."


	8. Chapter 8 Come to our Tower

Spyro, Cynder and DT: Why don't you come to our place?

Spyro and Flame stood there panting. They breathed in unison. Spyro slowed down. Flame stopped panting. Cynder watched Spyro's every move. He looked up and saw Cynder's bright emerald eyes. Ember cuddled Flame with one of her wings. After a while the two were able to catch their breaths.

"Man… that was tiring." Spyro said. Cynder smiled.

"Finally you talk!" She teased. Ember decided to join in.

"I thought you lost your voices!"

Spyro and Flame looked at each other. They smiled at each other.

"I thought I couldn't talk again." Flame added.

"Yea that would've been bad. I would not be able to tell how good looking Cynder is."

"Why thank you handsome." Cynder said. Flame lifted his head.

"What do we do now?" He asked looking towards Spyro. Ember tilted her head thinking. They all sat there.

"Hey guys look it's the Quadruple Thinkers." I chuckled. Steve and John giggled and I smiled. Ember soon sat on the ground.

"This may take a while." John said in a rather annoyed tone. Ember suddenly sat up and had a smile on her face as wide as Texas.

"I got an idea!" She yelled. The remaining three looked up.

"Why don't we all go to our tower?"

Flame at first thought it was great. Spyro could see their room. He remembered something tough…

"Yea… but many of the Dragon there still have upset stomachs."

Ember shifted her head a little. She then widened her eyes and pushed out her lower lip. Flame tried to look away.

"No… The please face will not work this time." He tried to resist. Ember still made the face. I thought it was cute and funny. She tilted her head and pushed out her lower lip further. Flame gave out from cuteness.

"Alright… They can come. Let's hope Aqua doesn't throw up again."

"YAY!" She jumped up and down.

"Ember… You remind me of Jerry." I chuckled. She stopped bouncing and John gave me a strange look.

"DT… Jerry is mentally challenged." He whispered in my ear. Cynder looked up with a questioning look.

"I know we can fly, but what about DT, John and Steve."

Steve lifted up a finger and was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"We can just walk through Warfang."

Steve made a disgusted look.

"I was afraid he was going to say that."

All of us laughed.

"Alright meet you four at the tower?"

"Sounds like a plan, DT." Spyro said. He looked to the other's and they nodded.

"See you there!" Cynder said as she spread her wings to takeoff. The rest stretched out their wings. Ember jumped up and flapped her wings followed by Flame. Spyro and Cynder held paws and took off together. They broke the hold and flew north bound.

"Well... Let's start walking." I announced. We started our hike across Warfang.

The flying gang were almost to the tower.

"Wow, what short flight this was." Spyro said.

"Yea it's not too far away from the southern tower." Flame insisted. They landed at the front door. They opened it and walked inside. A yellow and black dragon greeted them.

"Hey Ember, Flame. How you been?"

"We are fine and you?" Flame asked

"I feel better. But man Aqua is still not doing good."

"Who's Aqua?" Spyro asked from behind Flame.

"Ah! It's the purple savior himself!" The yellow dragon exclaimed. "Aqua is a rare water dragon."

Spyro nodded. Cynder appeared from behind.

The yellow dragon squinted at Cynder. He soon got wide eyed.

"Cynder? My, My you shrunk have you?!" He exclaimed. Cynder was slightly worried that he might not like her for her past.

"How did you shrink down to regular teen-aged dragon size?"

"Well... actually it was about three and a half years ago."

"Three years ago!" He exclaimed.

"I saved her from Malefor's control." Spyro blurted in.

"Yea you did love." She said seeming not to mind his blow in. The yellow dragon tilted his head.

"Love? You mean you two are in…" He was not able to finish. Spyro and Cynder nodded. He nodded as well in response.

"Anyway... the name's Bolt."

"Well, Hi Bolt" Spyro said.

"Ok guys lets go up to my room." Flame said. He felt a little sorry for cutting the conversation short.

"Alright Flame…" Spyro chuckled. "Bye Bolt!" Bolt said bye as well and they climbed the stairs. They got to the fourth floor. Yet before they got to the room… Flame just so happened to look down.

"NOT AGAIN AQUA!" He yelled. A blue dragon scurried into the corner. Ember and Cynder looked down. Ember's cheeks puffed up and Cynder gagged. She suddenly ran down stairs, Ember followed her. Ember felt some of the (Soup) come up, but she was able to swallow it. Bolt was walking up the stairs when he came across them. The two had their heads pointing towards the ground.

"Let me guess… Aqua got sick again."

The two nodded with their head still towards the ground gagging. Cynder soon got up. Stopped gagging and Ember coughed a little but was fine.

"Oh man... I tell you Em. I do not have a strong stomach." Cynder said to her.

"Neither do I" She answered.

One floor up Flame and Spyro attempted to clean it up. They rubbed leaves on it. They soon got it up. Aqua came out of the corner.

"Oh man… Sorry flame."

"This is the second time today!" He slightly yelled.

"I couldn't hold it. Please blame the rotten or whatever meat!"

Flame lost his angry look.

"Alright it wasn't your fault… Try not to do it again."

Aqua nodded and walked to his room.

"Should I get the two?" Spyro asked.

"Ok."

Spyro walked down stairs and saw Ember and Cynder standing there talking

"Alright you two, W got cleared up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea pretty sure."

"Is the smell gone? It's the smell that gets you."

"Yes, It's gone."

Cynder walked up the stair by Spyro's side. When they reached the top Ember cuddled next to Flame. They entered the room and stepped over the wet spot.


	9. Chapter 9 To the Tower

Spyro, Cynder and DT: To the Tower

**Across town…**

The three of us almost made it to the Town Square. An elderly mole stuck a head out his window. He was followed by a younger mole. (I'm guessing his grandson.) The younger mole pointed us out.

"Look! It's the humans!" He screeched. Everyone looked towards town square and saw us. Like a tsunami a bunch of young and old mole surrounded us. Soon a couple of dragons joined in. They all asked questions.

"DT, how did you get here?"

"DT, who's the green guy?"

DT…DT rattled in my mind. John and Steve were wide eyed. I was calm being used to followers. (I'll explain later…)

We tried to walk away, but they followed us in large crowds. They flooded questions into our minds.

"We will never get to the tower this way!" Steve exclaimed. Unexpectedly the over-load of question stopped. Not a peep was heard. An old mole walked up to Steve.

"Ah? Young lad you lost?" He asked. Steve looked confused.

"Yes we are." I said.

"Alrighty then… Witch Dragon tower? North, South, East West?"

"North tower." John said.

"Alrighty we can guide you there."

"We?" Steve asked.

"We." The mole repeated pointing to the massive crowd. They all jumped up and down excitedly. We began walking.

Across town Spyro and Cynder sat on Flame and Ember's bed. They sat there and chatted away. Cynder got worried about us.

"Spyro, DT is not here yet." She said in a worried tone.

"He's probably not used to the northern side of Warfang. Give him some time." He said in a comforting voice. Cynder soon got bored waiting.

"Man… I could take a nap! They'd have to be here after."

Spyro smiled.

"Yea… I'm kind of…" He acted like he fell asleep. He leaned his head on Cynder's shoulder and faked a snore. Cynder giggled. Spyro continued to snore away. Ember decided to copy Spyro.

"Oh, Flame… I too am feeling…" She leaned her head against his shoulder. She faked a snore. Flame looked up and giggled. Cynder thought about really taking a nap. Flame laid on the floor.

"Stop it, Spyro your tempting me."

Spyro just snored on. Cynder gave in.

"Alright… Let me get in a comfortable position "

Spyro got up and let Cynder roll around. Her belly was facing Spyro. She lowered her head on the bed. Spyro wrapped a wing around her waist. Cynder liked this. Flame gave out and decided to take a nap. When he tried to get Ember to move she did not move. He slowly lowered to the floor. When he successfully laid her down he wrapped a wing around her. Ember smiled.

We finally had the tower insight. This time I was asking questions.

"When was this beautiful City created?"

"Ah… That was a long time ago my friend. Heck… even before me."

"Ok. Why don't the dragons live in the dragon temple?"

"Why? Heck if I know. Someone said it was because an over-population of younger dragons."

I nodded.

"Well DT there is the tower."

"Hang on… it appears I rudely ignored your questions a while ago…" They all knew what I meant.

"DT, how _did_ you get here?" A young mole asked.

"Well… it kind of complicated. Let's just say a really lucky turn of events" I meant this… that random teleport could have sent us anywhere. It was extremely lucky that it shot us here. I mean we got to have fun with Spyro and Cynder. Heck, the thing could've sent us to toilet land for crying out loud! Anyway…

"DT, who is the green guy?" A young dragon asked.

"The _green guy's_ name is Steve."

"Well Hi Steve." The young dragon said.

"Oh oh! My turn!" a mole yelled.

"Ok. Fire your question at me."

"Do you live in one of the towers?"

"Yes we do."

"Witch one?"

"Southern tower."

"Cool… that's the least crowded only two dragons live there." I already knew who they were.

"Alright guys we got to go." John said. The little moles and dragons all sighed.

"Bye guys." They all said in unison.

We finally walked up on the door step. We creaked open the door and walked inside. We saw a yellow and black dragon walking down from the stairs.

"Ah… you must be the humans everyone is talking about."

"Yes we are." Steve said.

"Ok… who is the green guy?" Bolt asked. I looked towards Steve he had a angry look.

"I'm an alien…" He said in a bothered tone. Bolt just tilted his head.

"Where is Flame and Ember's room?" John asked.

"On the fourth floor, fourth room from the staircase." He said. We went up the stairs and hopped on the fourth floor. We knocked… no answer. We slowly open the door and peeked inside. We saw them asleep. We walked on inside. Flame lifted one eye and looked around the room. He caught eye on us.

"Hey DT." He said in a soft tired voice. "I would get up but…" He tapped his nose on Ember's head.

"Wha... who-who tapped me." She opened her eyes and saw us. "Hi there, DT."

"Hi… We took this long?"

"Yea… we got bored and tired…."

Cynder grunted and shifted a little, but did not wake up.

"I guess our talking bothered Cyn… "John said. I chuckled a little. Spyro grunted but did wake up. He looked up and noticed us.

"Finally DT!" He exclaimed. Cynder grunted and rolled. "Woops… sorry Cyn."

"It's okay…." She said in a tired voice. "I'll get up soon."

Spyro gently pulled his wing from around Cynder and got up. Spyro walked towards me.

"So what took you so long?"

"Oh… popularity."

"Welcome to my world, being the one who saved the world."

I nodded and looked towards Cynder. She had her eyes open but, was still lying on her side.

"Cynder, you okay?"

"Yea. I'm just relaxing."

Cynder stretched out and yawned. She got up and walked to Spyro's side.


	10. Chapter 10 Funny Stories

Spyro, Cynder and DT: Telling Funny Stories at the Northern Tower.

Cynder leaned into Spyro's side, still being a little tired. Spyro looked at her and smiled. He wrapped a wing around even if she wasn't sleeping.

"Sleepy Babe?" He asked. Cynder nodded.

"Hm hm."

I chuckled. I looked behind me. Ember was just standing up. She tried to shake herself awake.

"Well, Ember did you have a nice nap?" Steve chuckled. She did not move or even answer. Cynder started to open her eyes more and more with each passing minute. Eventually they were all awake.

"Sorry DT, we just got bored and tired so we just took a small nap." Flame said.

"It took little bit to get you up." I joked. Flame rubbed Ember's back as he talked.

"Yea… we just couldn't get ourselves up so fast."

Spyro walked towards us a little bit. Cynder followed rather close to him.

"So, you started to get moles and dragons following you?"

"Yea."

John leaned in close to my ear.

"Reminds me of the local News Network from home" He chuckled. I laughed. Steve laughed ,but he soon realized…

"I don't get it." He said. We all had a good laugh. After the laugh faded off, Spyro sat on the floor. He was followed by Cynder. Flame and Ember sat down. We sat and did the crisscross apple sauce. We just stood still in silence. Ember looked at us waving her eyes side to side.

"OO! Let's tell funny stories!" Steve suddenly blurted. The rest of us looked at each other's expressions.

"Ok. We'll do it." Flame said. He looked to Ember she nodded, Ember looked to Cynder and _she _nodded. Spyro nooded.

"Alright who's going to go first?" I asked. It was not too long until we had a volunteer.

"I got a good one!" Flame exclaimed.

"Alright let's hear it." Cynder said. Flame sat up. All of us leaned in to hear what he was going to say. Flame took a deep breathe. He started to say…

"It was not too long ago when you just moved into to the Northern Tower. I was just getting to my room…."

**Flash Back:**

Flame was moving some stuff in his new room. Ember was walking up. They had just started dating the other day. She was about to move her stuff in the next door room. She suddenly started moving her stuff into his room.

"What are you doing?" Flame asked her.

"Moving in." She said.

**End:**

Spyro chuckled and Cynder giggled. Flame smiled as Ember leaned in. There was a moment of silence, then Spyro decided to tell a story.

"Alright that was good, but now it's my turn."

"Alright Spy, Let's see what you got."

"Alright this is when we came back from Malefor's Lair." He chuckled.

"Oh! I remember this!" Cynder exclaimed.

**Flash back:**

Spyro and Cynder chased each other throughout the wide open sky. Spyro soon had the idea to tell the others we're ok.

"Cynder, do you think we should go back and tell them we are alive and well?"

"Yes, we should. Your brother would be really happy."

Spyro smiled and flew towards the cave of witch they evacuated to. It was a about 30 or so minutes when the guardians saw them.

"Two Dragons ahead!" Cyril exclaimed.

"What color are they?" Volteer asked.

"Um…" Cyril squinted until their colors shown. "Purple and Black." He said

"That's my bro!" Sparx screeched. Spyro and Cynder soon landed and walked up to the gurdains. Before they could even talk Sparx flew up and hugged Cynder's neck.

"You protected him, as you said." Cynder looked down at him. Spyro looked over and he backed off.

"I was…."

"Don't worry Sparx I missed you too."

**End:**

Ember and Flame laughed. John, Steve and I were lying on the floor. Ember started to get red. Flame noticed this. Ember continued to laugh uncontrollably. Ember started to gasp for air. Spyro and Cynder looked worried as Flame panicked. I got up and ran my way there.

"Ember, look up and breathe." She looked up "breathe slowly and easy." She started to breathe normally. She looked at me dazed so did the others.

"What?" I asked. Little did they know I had trouble breathing on time. Thinking I was going to die, I looked towards the sky. This widened my throat and made the airways open.

All four dragons stared at me for a while. Ember blushed as she looked towards me.

"Thanks, DT. I get carried away sometimes."

"Anything for a friend."

Flame looked at me as well.

"Usually when this happens she either passes out or I have to do you know…"

"I know what you mean."

Spyro and Cynder got relaxed again. They leaned into each other's warmth.

"Glad that's over." Cynder said. Spyro nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should take a break on the stories." The rest of us nodded.

"What should we do now?"

"Dragons and Dragonesses… Thinking Circle!" I exclaimed

We all suddenly froze solid in a circle. Steve hummed the Jeopardy theme. The dragons looked at him funny. (Not knowing what the tune was.) They eventually looked away. We were not brewing up any ideas that fast. Even Ember couldn't come up with one. Steve raised his head and smiled as we lifted his pointer finger.

"I have an I-" He suddenly sat there in a trance. "Oh shoot! I forgot what I was going to say…"

Cynder laughed and Ember laughed. Spyro laughed a little, but...

"Alright don't get Ember worked up again." He joked.

"Yea…" Flame responded tapping Ember with his tail. Ember stopped laughing. Cynder slowed down her laughing. She soon stopped. We all continued our thinking circle. Ember thought of an idea.

"Maybe we can have tickle fights?"

"No!" Cynder boasted. Ember giggled.

"Cynder doesn't like to be tickled." Spyro chuckled. "But it sounds like a great idea." He leaned into Cynder's side with a wicked smile.

"Don't you dare, Spy." She commanded.

"Ok, Honey I won't." Spyro chuckled. We all giggled at this.


End file.
